Cheonsa
by Choi Taenma
Summary: Mencoba untuk melupakan seseorang, sulit kan? Meski orang itu sudah meninggalkanmu. Tidak semudah membalik telapak tangan, apalagi jika orang itu kau anggap sebagai malaikatmu, iya kan? HimchanxOC, DLDR


**Cheonsa  
By Choi Taenma**

**Himchan x OC**

**A/N: Story yang diupload setelah sekian lama vakum._. I hope this will be a good fic:)**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

* * *

_**You're like an angel, who has left me and gone somewhere  
I need you**_

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menaiki tangga kecil menuju _mansion _lamaku, mataku menatap datar pintu besar yang kini ada di hadapanku. _Mansion _yang menyimpan banyak sekali kenangan tentangku dan… **dia**. Sebenarnya aku sedikit ragu untuk memasuki _mansion _ini lagi. Namun, aku tahu bahwa perkataan sahabatku ada benarnya. Aku harus mencoba melepaskan**nya**. Mungkin memang benar kata Yongguk—sahabatku, kalau **dia **meninggalkanku bukan untuk melihatku terpuruk selama beberapa bulan, namun untuk melihatku berjuang lebih keras.

Setelah beberapa detik terdiam, aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk membuka pintu _mansion _yang terasa berat dan langsung memperhatikan perabotan dan _interior mansion _yang tidak berubah sama sekali, hanya sedikit debu yang menutupi permukaan setiap perabot. Aku melangkah masuk lebih dalam, setelah menutup pintu dibelakangku.

Makin dalam aku masuk, makin terasa berat langkah yang kuambil. Setiap langkah memunculkan sebuah kenangan, terus menerus, bagaikan sebuah _film _yang terputar, memunculkan sebuah cerita yang membuat hatiku menghangat. Mataku menyapu ruang tamu yang luas, memperhatikan berbagai _furniture _yang masing-masing menyimpan kenangannya.

Kakiku melangkah menuju meja yang berada didekat tangga begitu mataku menatap objek yang berada diatas meja tersebut. Aku mengambil _frame _foto berwarna _turquoise _dan memperhatikan tawa kedua insan yang sempat diabadikan. Senyumku merekah, mataku terfokus pada**nya **yang tengah memeluk _namja _didepannya dengan tawa bahagia. Ya, **dia, **_yeoja _yang mampu meluluhkan hatiku, hati seorang _ice prince, _Kim Himchan.

_**You are like an angel**_

"Kau lihat _yeoja _yang disana?"

"Yang mana? Yang bersama anak-anak kelas 11?"

"Iya, dia baru pindah, cantik sekali kan?"

Himchan mendengus mendengar perkataan kedua teman sekelasnya. Ia menutup bukunya pelan, sebelum menaruhnya diatas meja. Matanya menatap sinis kedua teman sekelasnya itu, mereka sudah kelas 12 sekarang, tidak adakah kesadaran diri bahwa sebentar lagi mereka akan melalui ujian nasional? Batin Himchan malas. Tangannya terangkat untuk melepas kacamata yang sedari tadi sudah bertengger di hidungnya yang tergolong mancung.

"Yo, Himchan," Sebuah suara terdengar, membuat Himchan menaikkan pandangannya untuk menatap _namja _dihadapannya yang kini tengah tersenyum.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Himchan acuh.

"Tsk. Ramahlah sedikit pada sahabatmu," _Namja _dihadapannya mendengus. Himchan mengangkat bahu tidak perduli.

"Aku tidak ingat pernah bersahabat denganmu, Yongguk-_ssi_," Himchan menyeringai.

"Aish. Kenapa kau menyebalkan sekali," Yongguk mengernyitkan dahinya kesal. Himchan hanya tertawa.

"Kenapa kau kemari? Tumben sekali. Mana yang lain?"

Yongguk menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "_Well, _mereka sedang membuat rencana untuk mendekati anak kelas 11 yang sedang menjadi gosip itu,"

Himchan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Dan kau memutuskan kemari karena tidak ingin ikut campur urusan mereka?"

Yongguk mengeluarkan cengirannya, "Yah, aku kan tidak terlalu suka yang seperti itu,"

"Kau kan kelainan,"

"HEI!"

Himchan tertawa melihat Yongguk yang kini sudah merah padam karena ia hina. _Namja _yang kini tengah kesal tersebut hanya bisa duduk disebelah Himchan dan melipat tangannya. Ia tidak bisa membalas perkataan Himchan—atau lebih tepatnya, ia tidak tahu kelemahan Himchan yang bisa ia gunakan untuk membalas hinaan _namja _dingin itu. _Namja _berjulukan _ice prince _itu dapat diibaratkan sebagai sebongkah es yang tidak bisa dicairkan. Serba misterius dan tidak gampang untuk didekati. Mungkin hanya Yongguk dan kawan-kawannya saja yang berani dan dapat berbaur dengan Himchan.

Kedua _namja _yang tergolong tampan itu berbicara banyak sampai bel berbunyi. Yongguk menghela nafas begitu mendengar bel, perbincangannya dengan Himchan belum selesai, bahkan mereka baru akan masuk ke bagian yang paling seru (menurutnya). Himchan hanya menyeringai sebelum mengusir Yongguk untuk kembali ke kelasnya.

Tidak berapa lama setelah Yongguk keluar, seorang _namja _bermata sipit masuk dan duduk di kursi kosong sebelah Himchan, sambil menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya. Himchan hanya menatapnya aneh, "Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu Kim Miyoung?" Tanya _namja _sipit itu. Himchan menggeleng, ia tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu.

"Ah, dasar kampungan. Kapan sih kau mau jadi _namja _normal?" Ucap _namja _sipit itu sambil menghela nafas kecewa. Himchan mendelik mendengar perkataannya.

Himchan membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, namun _namja _sipit itu lebih dahulu membuka suaranya, "Kim Miyoung itu _yeoja _yang sedang populer diangkatan kita. Kau harus mengikuti perkembangan semacam ini agar tidak dikira mempunyai kelainan,"

Himchan mengernyitkan dahinya. Untuk apa dia mengikuti perkembangan mengenai _yeoja_? Youngjae—_namja _sipit dihadapannya menatap Himchan sambil tersenyum senang, "Kau tahu, dia sangat manis ketika tersenyum,"

Himchan mengangguk malas. Kebetulan guru mereka sedang tidak masuk, jadi mereka mempunyai waktu luang yang banyak (dengan tugas yang banyak pula) sampai pulang sekolah nanti. Himchan hanya mengiyakan perkataan Youngjae yang menurutnya berlebihan itu selama pelajaran. Sampai akhirnya bel pulang berbunyi, Himchan langsung buru-buru meninggalkan Youngjae dengan dalih bahwa ia ada kegiatan klub.

Mengetahui bahwa sang _namja _yang bermata sipit akan menyusulnya ke gerbang depan, Himchan memutuskan untuk berjalan ke taman yang ada di belakang sekolah mereka dulu, menunggu sampai kira-kira satu jam agar ia bisa mendapatkan perjalanan pulang yang tentram. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju kursi yang berada di taman, namun langkahnya terhenti begitu ia menyadari ada seorang _yeoja _yang sudah menempati kursi itu terlebih dahulu.

Himchan mendengus pelan, hanya ada satu kursi di taman itu. Dan ia tidak mungkin kembali ke gedung sekolah sekarang. Masuk kembali, ia bisa direcoki Yongguk. Buru-buru pulang,bisa bertemu dengan Youngjae di gerbang depan dan mendapat ocehan mengenai _yeoja _selama perjalanan pulang. Ia langsung teringat ruangan klub basket yang bisa ia gunakan untuk meluangkan waktu, namun mengingat ia malas berjalan menuju ruangan klub, Himchan memutuskan untuk duduk disamping _yeoja _tersebut.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" Tanya Himchan pada _yeoja _yang tengah menunduk dan mengayunkan kedua kakinya. _Yeoja _itu menoleh, menatap Himchan dengan kedua bola mata bulatnya.

"Ah, _ne, _silahkan," Ucap _yeoja _itu sambil tersenyum. Himchan-pun langsung duduk disebelah sang _yeoja_.

Mereka berdua duduk dalam diam. _Yeoja _itu masih mengayunkan kedua kakinya, sementara Himchan kini menyilangkan kedua kakinya sambil bertopang dagu, menatap kearah bunga-bunga yang ditanam didalam lingkungan taman. Mata Himchan melirik kearah _yeoja _disampingnya. Kalau tidak salah ingat, _yeoja _ini Kim Miyoung, yang sedang marak digosipkan anak-anak seangkatannya. Himchan mulai menilai _yeoja _ini.

Katanya rambut adalah mahkota bagi _yeoja. _Dan rambut coklat panjang sepinggang milik Miyoung tampak berkilau dan lembut. Sepintas tadi, iris mata _yeoja _ini berwarna cokelat muda, dengan hidung yang cukup mancung dan bibir yang kecil. Dari samping, Miyoung nampak cantik. Oke, Himchan mengakui _yeoja _disampingnya ini cantik.

Tidak berapa lama, Miyoung memiringkan kepalanya sehingga ia bisa menatap Himchan yang tengah menatapnya dengan mata menyelidik, "A-apakah ada yang salah, _sunbae?_"

Himchan yang baru menyadari daritadi ia menatap _yeoja _disampingnya ini dengan tampang menyeramkan hanya menggeleng, "Tidak ada apa-apa,"

Miyoung tersenyum kikuk, "Um, Kim Miyoung _imnida_,"

Himchan mengangguk, "Kim Himchan,"

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian Miyoung bangkit berdiri dan menatap Himchan sambil tersenyum, "Himchan-_sunbae, _terima kasih sudah menemaniku,"

Miyoung membungkukkan badannya, tersenyum lagi sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju gedung sekolah. Meninggalkan Himchan yang tampak _speechless _setelah melihat senyumnya.

_Image _senyum yang dipadukan dengan cahaya sore hari yang bersinar dari belakang _yeoja _itu mampu melekat dalam benak Himchan. Cahaya yang bersinar sebagai latar belakang _yeoja _itu nampak seperti dua sayap yang terbentang bebas. _Namja _dingin itu menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya sebelum berbisik pada dirinya sendiri, "Youngjae benar. Senyumnya manis… mirip malaikat,"

_**So I miss you (I think of you)  
and I need you (every day)  
I can still hear your voice**_

Keningku berkerut. Sebuah memori lama muncul kembali ke permukaan. _Frame _foto itu langsung kuletakkan kembali ke tempatnya semula. Ujung mataku menangkap sebuah pajangan berbentuk komedi putar yang terbuat dari plastik yang ada dipinggir meja. Tanganku kuulur untuk mengambilnya.

Hadiahku yang pertama, batin Himchan sambil menatap pajangan itu lekat. Pikiranku melayang ke 3 tahun yang lalu saat Miyoung baru saja lulus. Aku mengajaknya ke suatu karnival yang saat itu diadakan di pinggir kota Seoul. Dan… haruskah kuceritakan secara detail bagaimana wajah _yeoja _itu merona hebat ketika aku menyatakan rasa sukaku padanya?

Aku terkekeh pelan. Miyoung mampu mengubahku dari Himchan yang dingin menjadi Himchan yang hangat. Kurasa, _yeoja _manis itulah satu-satunya yang bisa meluluhkanku. Tiba-tiba, sebuah perasaan menyeruak keluar dari dalam dadaku. Sebuah rasa yang lama tersimpan didalam hati kecilku.

Aku merindukannya. Senyumnya, tatapan matanya, sentuhan lembutnya, tangan mungilnya, bibir manisnya, semuanya. Aku merindukan semua yang ada didalam diri Kim Miyoung. Meskipun aku tahu, menggapainya kembali adalah hal yang sulit. Dia tidak mungkin kembali lagi padaku. Aku mengepalkan sebelah tanganku yang bebas.

"_Himchan-_oppa, _aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat!"_

Deg!

Tanpa sadar aku menjatuhkan pajangan itu. Suara benturan dari pajangan ke lantai mampu membuat gaung ke sekeliling _mansion_, memecah keheningan yang ada didalam. Aku menumpukan tangan kiriku ke meja, sementara tangan kananku kuangkat untuk menutup mulut dan hidungku. Mata ini terasa panas, mungkin karena sebuah suara yang tadi sempat terngiang dikepalaku.

Aku menunduk untuk mengambil pajangan yang terjatuh—syukurlah tidak terjadi kerusakan apa-apa pada pajangan itu. Miyoung memang sengaja menaruh pajangan ini disini, _mansion _ini dulu dihuni olehku dan dia, hanya kami berdua. Dan kenangan kami banyak berada disini. Semenjak Miyoung lulus sampai dia pergi dariku, dia tinggal disini bersamaku.

Dan aku akui, sulit untuk melepaskannya begitu saja. Setelah dia pergi, Yongguk memutuskan untuk membantuku kembali seperti dulu dengan mengajakku tinggal dirumahnya untuk beberapa saat. Dan itu mampu membuat pikiranku sedikit teralih.

_**I don't know how I'm living  
After you left me, I'm going crazy  
Every day, every night  
I can't even sleep  
I'm all alone, drinking away, cry**_

Yongguk menatap nanar sahabatnya yang kini tengah menghabiskan kaleng _soju-_nya yang entah sudah keberapa di ruang tamunya. Berkaleng-kaleng sudah ia habiskan, Yongguk khawatir _namja _didepannya ini akan sakit. Semenjak Yongguk mendapatinya di _mansion _miliknya kemarin, kondisinya sudah parah. Tubuh Himchan yang tadinya berisi menjadi kurus kering, mata yang biasanya mengkilap penuh kejahilan itu seperti kehilangan cahayannya, dan dia tidur di _sofa_, dikelilingi berkaleng-kaleng _soju_.

"Hei… Himchan, tidurlah," Ujar Yongguk setelah ia duduk disamping sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur tanpanya," Jawab Himchan pelan.

Yongguk tidak tahu harus berekspresi apa, tidak tahu harus berkata apa, dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk membawa Himchan kembali seperti dulu. Semenjak Miyoung meninggalkannya, Himchan menjadi seperti ini. Minum setiap hari, tidak tidur, tidak mandi, tidak makan… Sungguh, Yongguk tidak tahan melihat sahabatnya seperti ini.

Tentu ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Miyoung—semua ini bukan salah _yeoja _itu. Meskipun dalam hati sebenarnya Yongguk ingin sekali menyalahkan _yeoja _manis itu, namun ia tahu permasalahannya ada didalam diri Himchan.

Yongguk mengehela nafas, "Cobalah untuk tidur, besok ayo kita pergi ke taman,"

Himchan menyeringai kosong, "Untuk apa? Tidak ada dia… aku tidak bisa—"

Yongguk tidak sadar bahwa tangannya sudah terkepal dan bergerak cepat menuju pipi Himchan, membuat _namja _itu terhempas kebelakang. Himchan tidak membalas, _namja _itu hanya diam tanpa melakukan perlawanan meskipun kini Yongguk tengah menggenggam kerah bajunya dengan wajah yang menyeramkan.

"Memangnya dia mau melihatmu seperti ini terus, hah?! Memangnya dia pergi, untuk melihatmu terpuruk?! Dia ingin kau bangkit Himchan!" Yongguk berteriak kesal pada _namja _didepannya. Sementara Himchan hanya menatap Yongguk kosong dengan ekspresi datar.

Yongguk melepaskan pegangannya. Ia menyerah untuk hari ini. Rasanya tenaganya sudah terkuras habis untuk memarahi Himchan, meskipun hanya beberapa kalimat. Malam itu, Yongguk berhasil membuat Himchan tertidur—tidur nyenyak pertama yang ia dapat semenjak hampir seminggu ditinggal oleh Miyoung.

10 bulan adalah waktu yang Yongguk butuhkan untuk membuat Himchan kembali seperti dulu. Tentu Yongguk bangga akan usahannya, meskipun tidak mudah menghadapi Himchan yang masih terngiang masa lalu. Sampai pada akhirnya Yongguk mengusulkan pada Himchan untuk mencoba melepas Miyoung , dengan cara mengingat kembali kenangan masa lalu—sekedar mengingat, agar tidak melupakannya, namun bisa melepaskannya.

_**It's like I'm so out of it  
I'm so blank every day  
After you left, I've become ruined  
Come back to me, I only had you**_

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, mencoba melupakan masa-masa dimana aku berada pada titik terlemahku. Semenjak Miyoung pergi, rasanya aku bingung cara menjalani hidup ini. Aku sudah terbiasa bersama dengan Miyoung, sampai-sampai aku lupa cara menyalakan kompor, aku terbalik menggunakan _shampoo _dan sabun mandi, dan yang paling parah adalah aku lupa cara tertidur.

Rasanya aku ingin berteriak, menariknya kembali kedalam dekapanku. Namun aku tahu, itu semua akan berakhir sia-sia. Aku mendesah, tidak mau kembali ke masa-masa depresiku. Setelah menaruh pajangan komedi putar itu di meja, aku berbalik dan menatap _sofa_, disebelahnya ada proyektor jaman dahulu, yang masih menggunakan _reel film_.

Aku tersenyum kecil. Mengingat ketika Miyoung memaksa untuk merekam perbincangan kami dengan _reel film_, perbincangan itu masih tersimpan disini. Aku memutuskan untuk menyalakannya sembari menyamankan diriku diatas _sofa_ empuk milikku.

Saat _film _diputar, aku tersenyum. Namun, lama-kelamaan perasaanku menjadi berat. Aku mencoba untuk fokus menonton apa yang ada di _reel_, tanganku kugerakkan untuk kembali menutupi mulutku. Tidak bisa, pikiranku melayang. Aku tidak bisa fokus. Aku berdiri dan menatap ke kanan, dimana ada sebuah kaca besar yang menampakkan bayanganku dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.

Aku mendekati kaca itu, mengamati bayanganku dengan seksama sebelum mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh bayanganku. Tanganku sudah tertempel dengan bayangan tanganku yang ada di kaca, mataku menatap nanar kepada bayanganku. Aku merasa berbeda. Inikah Kim Himchan?

Deg!

Aku menarik tanganku cepat dari arah kaca. Bisa kulihat wajahku yang nampak kaget dari pantulan kaca. Bagaimana tidak, sekelebat tadi aku melihat Miyoung yang juga tengah memegang bayangan tangannya di kaca dengan wajah sedih. Aku mulai merasakan mataku memanas. Aku berbalik dan membuka-buka laci meja besar yang berada disebelah kaca itu. Tanganku gemetaran sembari menarik cepat laci-laci yang ada dimeja, berusaha menemukan sesuatu meski pandanganku sedikit kabur karena air yang menggenang di pelupuk mata. Dan dilaci kelima, aku menemukannya. Sebuah figuran malaikat. Mataku menatap nanar figuran itu, dan setetes air mata melesat keluar dengan pelan, menuruni pipiku perlahan. Figuran yang diberikan Miyoung kepadaku, hadiahnya kepadaku…

…yang terakhir.

_**I want to find you  
Where, where, where am I going?**_

Himchan berlari, pikirannya kalut. Ia sedang tidak bisa berfikir rasional saat ini. Ia tidak perduli tentang berapa banyak orang yang telah ia tabrak, yang ada dipikirannya hanya satu hal, Miyoung. _Namja _itu masih mengingat percakapannya dengan Miyoung melalui telefon beberapa menit yang lalu, bagaimana _yeoja _itu mengeluh tentang ujiannya yang sulit, lalu tiba-tiba saja hubungan terputus setelah Himchan mendengar bunyi klakson dan suara tabrakan yang keras.

Himchan sangat yakin Miyoung baru saja keluar dari _areal_ universitasnya, menandakan bahwa ia hanya perlu berlari beberapa blok dari _mansion_-nya. Makin dekat Himchan ke arah universitas Miyoung, perasaannya makin kacau. Dan semakin dekat Himchan, suara sirine polisi makin kencang. Oh, jangan biarkan apa yang ada dipikirannya menjadi kenyataan!

Himchan menahan nafasnya begitu ia mengambil belokan menuju universitas Miyoung. Seakan tidak ada oksigen disekitarnya, Himchan membuka-tutup mulutnya, airmatanya menggenang. Ia langsung berlari, tidak memperdulikan kerumunan yang menyulitkannya untuk lewat.

Dan pikiran negatifnya benar—Miyoung yang kini terkapar dengan kepala yang mengeluarkan cairan merah dan dengan mata terpejam, tidak bergerak. Apakah ia bernafas? Apa ada oksigen disini? Himchan langsung melangkah cepat menuju kekasihnya. Ia berlutut disebelah kekasihnya sebelum mengangkat kepala kekasihnya dengan lembut—tidak memperdulikan bahwa baju dan tangannya terkena oleh cairan merah kental itu.

"M-Miyoung, sadarlah!" Sahut Himchan dengan suara yang serak. Dia tidak tahu harus apa sekarang. Menelfon ambulans? Pasti sudah ada yang menelfon. Meminta polisi untuk mengantarkan Miyoung cepat-cepat ke rumah sakit? Ide bagus. Himchan baru saja mau berteriak memanggil polisi yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh darinya ketika sebuah sentuhan membuatnya menoleh kearah kekasihnya lagi.

"Him-c-chan-o-op-ppa.." Bisik Miyoung pelan.

"_Ne, _aku disini, Miyoung-ah," Jawab Himchan pelan. Airmatanya sudah berjatuhan mengenai wajah Miyoung sekarang.

Gadis itu tersenyum lemah, "T-tas… ku,"

Himchan langsung menoleh kiri-kanan, mencari tas milik sang _yeoja._ Begitu menemukannya, Himchan langsung menariknya. Dia menatap _yeoja _yang ada di dekapannya sekarang, "K-Kenapa dengan tasmu?

"B-bukalah,"

Himchan mengikuti perkataan kekasihnya. Tangannya membuka resleting tas itu dengan sedikit gemetar. Mata Himchan membulat begitu melihat isi tasnya—sebuah figurin malaikat. Himchan menarik figurin itu keluar.

"Op-oppa, anggaplah i-itu sebagai… aku," Ujar Miyoung sambil menahan sakit.

"Iya, kau adalah malaikatku, Miyoung-ah… maka kau harus bertahan," Himchan berkata sambil tersenyum pedih.

Miyoung tersenyum, kali ini senyum lembut, senyum yang hanya ditujukan untuk Himchan seorang, "A-aku… akan selalu menjadi… malaikatmu, o-oppa,"

Himchan mengangguk sambil meremas pundak _yeoja _itu lembut. Ia bisa mendengar sirine ambulans, menandakan pertolongan bagi Miyoung akan segera tiba. Miyoung masih tersenyum meski kini matanya terpejam, dan Himchan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa Miyoung pasti akan selamat.

_**The reason I live is you  
I don't think I can see you anymore, I think I'm really dying**_

Dua jam kemudian, Himchan masih mondar-mandir didepan ruang ICU di Seoul _Hospital_. Ia bisa merasakan figuran yang diberikan Miyoung didalam saku celananya yang cukup besar ikut mengikuti pergerakannya. Jantungnya tidak bisa berhenti berdegup kencang. Ia _nervous_, ia tengah dilanda ketakutan yang besar. Berbagai pikiran negatif muncul begitu saja, dan tentu saja Himchan menepis pikiran itu.

Selang beberapa menit, dokter keluar dari ruang ICU, dan Himchan langsung menghampirinya. Dokter tersebut melepaskan masker yang dipakainya dan menunjukkan raut wajah sedih. Perasaan Himchan sudah tidak enak. Dokter langsung menunjuk kearah ruang ICU, dan Himchan tanpa pikir panjang langsung masuk. Ia langsung mendekati tempat Miyoung terbaring, mendapati _yeoja_-nya itu tengah menatap sayu kearahnya.

"Himchan-_oppa_…" Miyoung mengulurkan tangannya pelan, dan Himchan langsung menyambut uluran tangan itu dengan menangkupkan tangan mungil gadis itu kedalam kedua telapak tangannya.

"Aku disini, Miyoung-ah. Aku disini," Ujar Himchan. Miyoung tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu, aku… tidak akan melupakanmu,"

"Aku juga, Miyoung-ah… aku juga. Kau harus sembuh, oke? Aku akan membawamu jalan ke tempat yang kau mau," Himchan berkata sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Miyoung.

_Yeoja_ itu hanya tersenyum. Senyum yang lembut, "Hiduplah untuk bagianku juga, _oppa_,"

Tangannya yang bebas ia ulurkan untuk mengusap lembut wajah Himchan, "_Saranghae_. _Saranghae yeongwonhi_,"

Dan Himchan tidak bisa menahan teriakannya ketika pegangan Miyoung melemah. Tangannya yang tadi masih mengusap wajah Himchan terjatuh lemas, senyum yang ada diwajahnya masih ada disana—senyum yang sangat lembut. Mata indahnya terpejam, diiringi suara elektrokardiogram yang berbunyi kencang.

_**The person to love me is you  
Shine on me in the darkness**_

Aku menatap bayanganku dikaca. Figuran malaikat pemberian Miyoung kutaruh diatas _sofa_. Mataku menatap tajam bayanganku. Tatapan tajam dibalas tatapan tajam. Mataku panas. Airmataku tidak bisa berhenti. Aku mengencangkan peganganku pada suatu benda ditangan kananku.

Perlahan, aku mengarahkan tangan kananku keatas. Tangan kiriku juga ikut memegang benda yang berada ditangan kananku. Inikah Kim Himchan? Aku tidak tahu mana Himchan yang asli, yang kini mengarahkan pistol kearah kaca, atau yang tengah mengarahkan pistol kearah kepalanya.

Aku meneguk ludah. Jika aku menarik pelatuk, 'aku' akan mati. Jika 'aku' menarik pelatuk, 'aku' juga akan mati. Ah, mungkinkah ini Kim Himchan yang sesungguhnya? Aku memantapkan peganganku pada pistol yang berada dikedua tanganku.

Mungkin, bagian dariku ingin kembali pada Miyoung. Mungkin, Himchan yang kulihat inilah Himchan yang sesungguhnya. Aku tersenyum, masih dengan mata yang memerah. 'Aku' masih tetap dengan ekspresi yang sama, datar, dengan mata yang memerah pula.

Perlahan jemari telunjukku kuarahkan kearah pelatuk, begitu juga dengan 'aku'. Aku tersenyum. Hanya ada satu peluru. Dan hanya ada satu Himchan. Himchan akan bertemu Miyoung. Iya kan?

DOR!

DOR!

_**To the place where you are  
A better day, a better day, a better day  
You're like an angel**_

**[ 4-08-2014 ]**


End file.
